I Didn't Know
by alicehatter239
Summary: Tony and Bruce are best friends, both hiding the same secret. Tony gets drunk, tells Bruce everything, and certain things ensue. High school AU. Rated M for smut!


"Bruce… Bruce… Bruce!" Tony poked his friend's shoulder, bored out of his mind from listening to the teacher drone on and on about something involving radiation. He already knew all of this crap.

Bruce sighed, setting down his pencil and turning to Tony. "What do you want?" He glared.

"I want _you_," Tony pointed at him, "to entertain me. I'm bored, Bruce. It's sixth hour. I'm not in the mood for learning something we both clearly already know." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Well… draw those- those superhero drawings you made a while back. You always seem entertained when you draw those." Bruce suggested, shrugging.

"First of all," Tony rolled his eyes. "They're not just superheroes. It's _us._ I'm Iron Man, you're the Hulk, Clint is Hawkeye, Natasha is the Black Widow, and-"

"Steve is Captain America, I know," Bruce chuckled. "And Thor is… Well, Thor. He certainly looks the part." He looked back at the blonde-haired boy, smiling and waving. Thor noticed and happily waved back, making his brother, Loki, roll his eyes.

"Yup," Tony nodded. "Well, if you're not gonna entertain me; I guess I'll ask if you wanna come over today. Who am I kidding? You're always over. I need some help on my microscopic camera, though. The metallic ink is going on to block out the electromagnetic radiation and for some reason, my hands won't stay steady enough for me to apply it. You've got good hands. Help me with it."

"I've got good hands, huh?" Bruce smirked.

"Positively beautiful," Tony nodded. "Now, will you help me or not?" He stuck out his lower lip.

Bruce sighed, then smiled. "Of course, Mr. Stark. It would be my pleasure." Tony beamed and grabbed Bruce's face, pinching his cheeks.

"Who's my best friend?" Tony cooed mockingly. Bruce swatted his hands away, laughing and trying to hide his blush.

"Gaaay!" A boy said from in front of them suddenly. Tony snapped his head over to face Justin Hammer, a jackass with a tendency to pick on Tony.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked, leaning on the desk.

"No, but you could probably help your boyfriend get off, over there," he said, referring to Bruce. Tony scowled.

"You don't talk about him like that. He may not be my boyfriend, but he's still my best friend and I won't tolerate someone talking so rudely about him- or me, for that matter. So you can just turn your ass around and stop talking." Tony gave a firm nod.

"Yeah, right, like I would-," Justin smirked, but he was cut off.

"Justin! Leave them alone!" A blonde girl next to him said. Pepper Potts. "They're not doing anything to you. Leave them be." Justin growled and turned around, and Tony sent a grateful glance toward Pepper. Turning back to Bruce, he snorted when he saw Bruce's head in his arms on the table, the tips of his ears red, from what he could see.

"Awe, Brucey, come on," Tony chuckled. "It's fine. He's being an idiot."

Bruce looked up, brows furrowed and face red. "Okay…"

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned forward, placing a kiss to Bruce's cheek very quickly. Bruce stayed still, completely caught off guard. "What was that?" he asked.

"For being so damn adorable." Tony said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," Bruce snorted. "And you're-," he was going to say, but was cut off when the bell rang, making him squeak with surprised. Tony bit his lip, trying not to smile at the little noise Bruce had made. _Adorable._

"Alright!" Tony chirped. "Let's go home!" They gathered their things, heading to their lockers to put whatever they didn't need away. "Happy's waiting outside, Bruce. Hurry up!"

"Jeez, could you be any antsier today?" Bruce rolled his eyes, smiling a little. He shoved the last book in his locker before shutting it and turning to Tony, who in turn threw his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"I'm antsy if I wanna be." Tony pouted. They walked to the front of the school, and there sat Happy in the shiny black car that Bruce had grown to know and love.

"Hey, Happy," the two boy's chorused as they got in. Happy smiled. "Tony, Mr. Banner."

"Seriously, why won't you just call me Bruce?" Bruce threw his hands up.

"Sorry," Happy shrugged. "I'm just used to formalities. Hello, Bruce."

The boy smiled. "Hi, Happy."

"Anywhere you want to stop before I take you home?" Happy asked, stopping at a red light.

"Um…" Tony thought for a moment. "Oh! You want Dairy Queen?"

Bruce grinned. "Is that even a question?"

"Happy!" Tony held up a finger and pointed toward the windshield. "To Dairy Queen!"

"Yes, sir," Happy chuckled.

"You know," Tony said to Bruce as Happy began driving again. "I think my dad's finally starting to come around some."

Bruce smiled. "That's good! Did something happen yesterday while I wasn't there?" Even though Bruce basically lived at the tower, he still had to return to his own house sometimes to make sure his dad hadn't killed himself.

"Well, no, not really. He just… He talks to me a little bit more, now. It's nice." Tony leaned his head back.

"Well, I'm glad. Now just to get him to acknowledge me." Bruce laughed.

"Hey, now, slow your roll. He's not that good yet." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I know. But the fact that he's talking to you says a lot, and I'm really happy about that."

"Hey," Tony shrugged. "So am I."

**~*~*AVENGERS*~*~**

"Thanks, Happy!" Tony waved as Happy went his own way after dropped them off at the lobby door of the tower. Happy honked in reply.

The two boys headed inside, into the elevator, and into the kitchen and living room. They threw their backpacks on the couch and threw away their finished ice cream containers from Dairy Queen, kicking off their shoes. "I need to just… lay down and… never get up…" Bruce set his head on the counter in the kitchen, groaning.

"I think I'll join you." Tony sighed, leaning his elbows on the counter. "We're too smart for school. There's no point in us even going. I just wish my dad would let me _skip_ a grade…"

Bruce lifted his head up. "But then you'd be leaving me all alone," he pouted.

Tony chuckled. "Aw," he cooed sarcastically, "You're right. I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot about that. I won't leave you, Brucey." He ruffled Bruce's hair, making the smaller boy duck his head and blush a bit.

"Don't do that," he shook his hair back into place.

"Why not? Your hair's already unruly enough." Tony laughed.

"Awe, come on! It's not that bad…" he muttered, petting his own hair.

"You're right. It's actually kind of adorable." Tony said casually, going to get a glass of water and handing Bruce one as well.

Bruce blinked. "I can never get used to your random compliments, Mr. Stark." He shook his head.

"You love them. You know you do." Tony stuck out his tongue at Bruce, smirking.

"Oh, of course, Tony. I don't know how I'd go on if you didn't say nice things to me." Bruce rolled his eyes, giving Tony a smirk of his own.

"Well, then, keep smirking like that and you'll get a billion more compliments." Tony mumbled, averting his eyes to his water.

"Hm? What was that?" Bruce cocked his head.

"Nothing," Tony chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. _It's just the fact that your smirk is driving me insane. Stop that. Stop that right now._

Bruce shrugged. "Okay."

"So," Tony smacked his lips together, "Wanna get sugar-high tonight?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "We have school tomorrow. I don't know if staying up very long would be a good idea."

"Then we don't get sugar high at a late time," Tony said. "We start at a decently early time so that when it wears off, we're cashed out by… say, ten tonight."

Bruce rolled his eyes playfully. "You're insane. But sure, sounds like fun." He chuckled.

"Okay. We'll do it after dinner."

"What are we having for dinner?"

"We haven't had shawarma in a long time. We'll have that." Tony nodded.

"Shawarma it is."

**~*~*~AVENGERS*~*~**

"So, Tony, did you like the shawarma?" Bruce asked from the floor. He had a bowl of candy and a box of donuts in front of him; he didn't need to worry about getting fat. For some reason, it was basically physically impossible for him to be anything other than scrawny… Well, other than when he was angry. That was a different story.

Tony nodded. He hadn't eaten any of the candy or donuts yet, and he honestly didn't plan to. He'd let Bruce go insane. He wanted to be completely aware of this, considering a hyper Bruce was something he found absolutely hilarious.

"Tony, you have to _tell _me," Bruce groaned. "You can't just _nod_."

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled. "I loved the shawarma, Bruce. I'm glad you know how to make it."

"I could make shawarma every day for the rest of your life if you wanted," he rolled over, sticking another Kit-Kat in his mouth. "_Every. Single. Day."_

"I would just _love_ that." Tony grinned.

"I know you would. Now, I need to go jump on something. Come with me to the trampoline." He stood up and grabbed Tony's arm, dragging him up to the room of the tower that had just about everything a kid could want.

Bruce ran into the room, pulling Tony with him. He climbed up onto the trampoline, crawling to the center and waiting for Tony to get on. "Come on, you idiot!" He yanked Tony up with him, grinning. Tony laughed and joined him, both of them standing up.

"Okay, okay… Both of us jump at once so we'll go flying." Tony suggested with a grin. Bruce nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"One, two, three!" Tony shouted, both of them jumping at the same time. They hit the trampoline and when they launched back up, they shouted and came crashing back down, Tony's legs slipping from underneath him and Bruce rolling forward. Bruce was laughing so hard that Tony thought he was going to piss his pants, while Tony was just uncontrollably giggling.

"Now we can just jump." Tony waved a hand, standing up. Bruce's stomach hurt from laughing, but they still jumped anyway.

"TONY!" Bruce shouted as he tackled him mid-air, their bodies falling and bouncing a few times on the trampoline. Tony snorted and rolled over on Bruce, pinning him down. "Oh, come on! I thought I had you!" Bruce whined.

"Awe, I'm sorry," Tony stuck out his lower lip. "You'll just have to wait for another chance." He grinned.

Bruce squirmed, trying to break free of the grasp Tony had on his wrists. He looked up at the taller boy, suddenly feeling drowsy. "Tony…"

Tony blinked. "Hm?"

"I'm tired." He yawned, a small squeak escaping his mouth as he did so. Tony bit his lip to keep from cooing and smiling like an idiot.

"Of course you are," Tony pulled himself off of Bruce, helping him up. Bruce's eyes were half-lidded now, and his mouth was hanging open a little bit. It was near ten o'clock, now, thank God.

Tony dragged Bruce off of the trampoline, putting the shorter boy's arm around his shoulder as Tony wrapped an arm around his waist. Bruce leaned on Tony for support, considering his body just decided to go practically limp on him.

"You doin' okay there, buddy?" Tony asked, smirking.

"Mmm… I'm tired…" he mumbled, head lolling against Tony's shoulder. Tony chuckled, smiling. A tired Bruce was an adorable Bruce.

"I know, we're almost there," Tony assured him as they got in the elevator to head up to Bruce's room. Bruce just groaned in response.

"Alright," Tony grunted, walking Bruce over to his bed. "Sleepy time, now." He let Bruce fall onto the bed, and he pulled the covers up over him. The smaller boy immediately snuggled into them, eyes closed.

"G'night…" he murmured. Tony smiled.

"Goodnight, Bruce. See you in the morning." He brushed his thumb along Bruce's cheekbone just because, and walked out of the room, making sure to remove Bruce's glasses from his face before leaving.

_I wonder where my dad is…_

**~*~*AVENGERS*~*~**

"Dad?" Tony poked his head into his dad's lab, eyes searching for the older man. He found him over at one of his tables, working on something. Probably a new robot. "Hey, dad."

Howard Stark didn't respond, just kind of grunted in response. Tony sighed._ And it begins again…_

"Daaaaaad?" Tony swung his arms as he walked over. "Dad, you there? Anyone listening?"

"That's nice…" he mumbled. Tony rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Great, you're doing it again!" he threw his hands up. "I thought you were getting better." He walked to the center of the room, thinking about leaving and going to sleep just as Bruce had, but turned around and faced Howard again. "Dad? Guess what? I've got an STD." He lied just to see if his dad would notice.

Howard paid no attention to his son, walking over and grabbing a pair of scissors.

Tony sighed again. "I, um…" he leaned on the table. "I ordered a whale on the internet today. Should be here by tomorrow."

Once again, no response. Tony swallowed. "Hey, dad?" He leaned in. "My life's miserable. The only good thing in it is Bruce. Oh, and guess what? You're only son is bisexual." He said rather calmly. Howard gave him nothing to work with. "Okay, here's something; everyone at school hates me except for Bruce and they all think that I'm a selfish, stuck-up spoiled brat of a kid who deserves to die. And you know what? I think they're right. Tonight, I'll just grab a bottle of our sleeping pills and dump the whole thing in my mouth. I'll swallow them all, dad. I don't want to live anymore. I just wanna die."

To Tony's disappointment, Howard gave him absolutely no reason to believe that his father had heard him. Tony bit his tongue, fighting back tears. He lunged forward, grabbed the scissors out of Howard's hands, and pointed them at him. "Fuck you," he choked out. "Fuck you and all of your work. A man can't even pay attention to his son? Especially when he says he's going to _kill_ himself?" At this, Howard's eyes widened the slightest bit. "Yeah, that's right. But whatever, I'll just go talk to Bruce about it. He'll stop me. Not like you ever could." Tony threw the scissors across the room, sent one more hateful glance towards his father, and ran out the door, the tears finally escaping.

_Damn it,_ he thought angrily, _I'm not supposed to cry. I'll just wake up Bruce, and…_

But he didn't find Bruce.

Instead, he broke into his dad's liquor cabinet and drank his problems away all night.

**~*~*AVENGERS*~*~**

Bruce awoke the next morning to his alarm clock going off, and he groaned. He hated getting up this early for school. A smile graced his face when he thought about last night, and he chuckled a bit to himself.

Sticking his glasses on his face, he decided he'd go make sure Tony was awake. He liked to sleep through his alarm.

Walking over to Tony's room across the hall, he stuck his head in to find that the lights were already on, but at a dim setting. He furrowed his brow, and his eyes widened when he saw a couple empty beer bottles lying on the floor. "Tony…?" he whispered.

"Oh, hey, Bruce!" Tony suddenly walked – well, stumbled – from the bathroom, a whiskey bottle in hand. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"Tony…" Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's 6 in the morning. We have to go to school."

"School? We don't need no fuckin' school…" he slurred, dragging his feet over to Bruce. "We're too damn smart for it!"

Bruce sighed. "Not in this condition, you aren't…" Tony giggled, coming close to Bruce.

"Aw, Brucey… Why can't we just stay home today?" He whined, lifting a hand and trailing it down Bruce's chest. Bruce grabbed Tony's wrist, giving him a stern look.

"Fine. I'll stay home to take care of you." He agreed.

"Yay," Tony giggled again, dropping his head for a moment. "I get to have Bruce take care of me…"

Bruce smiled a little. "Yup, you do. But Tony… Why on earth are you drunk?"

Tony snorted. "I think the real question is- why are you _not_ drunk?" He poked Bruce's chest and leaned forward, but found that Bruce couldn't hold up his complete body weight. They went crashing to the ground, Bruce letting out a groan of frustration and Tony busting out giggling again. "We're on the floor!"

"Yeah," Bruce grumbled. "And it's all your fault, To-," he stopped when he noticed Tony crawling toward him, eventually on top of him. Tony had a hand on Bruce's shoulder and the other on his chest, his face very close to Bruce's. "Tony, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know, what are _you_ doing?" He poked his finger up Bruce's chest, then back down again. Bruce fought back a small squeak of surprise, his eyes a bit wide. What the hell was drunk Tony doing?

"Tony, you need to stop," Bruce said softly. Tony just leaned forward again, and before Bruce could stop him, he had his lips pressed to Bruce's neck and his hand was traveling down towards his crotch.

Bruce's eyes popped out of his head, a shiver going up his spine as Tony kissed his neck. He knew this was wrong, however, and tried to push Tony off of him, "Tone, you shouldn't be doing this alright? You have to- Ngh…" he choked on his own words as Tony pressed his palm firmly to his crotch. He could feel Tony smirk against his neck, and he gasped when the drunken boy moved his hand against his groin. "T- Tony…" he groaned, biting his lip. He squeezed his eyes open, then closed. No, this wasn't right! Tony was _drunk_, for Christ's sake!

"Tony, please get off of me…" he whimpered, Tony's hand moving again and rubbing against his clothed erection. This was killing him.

"But I don't wanna," Tony murmured on his neck. "I really like you, Bruce. A lot. More than I should."

"Exactly. You shouldn't even like me like that at all." Bruce choked out, fighting back another moan. He gripped Tony's wrist, yanking it off of him. Tony pulled away and pouted. "Brucey…"

"Stop," Bruce said firmly. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing. I can't let this go on." He shook his head. "It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"But Bruce…" he whined. "I do really like you…" he tried to lean forward again, but Bruce set a hand on his chest, trying to ignore the fact that he was still hard.

"Just… don't, Tony," he whispered. "Please."

Tony stared at Bruce, his bloodshot eyes and pale alcoholic skin and that lost look on his face killing the curly haired boy. Tony opened his mouth for a moment, trying to say something, but all that came out was a very quiet, "I'm sorry," and he looked down, ashamed.

Bruce's eyes softened, his shoulders relaxing. He reached out, gesturing for Tony. Tony shook his head, sniffling a little.

"Come on," Bruce said quietly. "It's not your fault." When Tony still refused, he let his arms fall to his sides again. "Will you at least tell me why you're drunk as hell right now?"

Tony looked up, eyes watering. He looked sort of desperate, to be honest. "I don't know what to do, Bruce." He whimpered.

Bruce cocked his head, worried. "About what?"

Tony hesitated, coughing a little. When he could form coherent words again, he whimpered, "My dad."

"Oh," Bruce pressed his lips together. "What happened?"

"I- I told him that- that I wanted to-," he paused, looking at Bruce, "I told him that I wanted to _kill_ myself, Bruce. And… you know what he did? He- he pretended I didn't even exist. It was like I wasn't fucking there." He put a hand to his forehead, fighting back tears and making strangled sobbing noises. Bruce was going to say something when he suddenly found himself holding a sobbing Tony, the other boy burying his head into his chest. Bruce wrapped his arms around him, stroking his hair on the back of his head.

"Hey," Bruce cooed, "You're dad's an idiot. I know we've covered that, but he doesn't deserve a son like you. You're too good for him." He paused. "Would… Would you really kill yourself?" He asked softly.

Tony let out a choked laugh. "I've thought about it more than once. But, Bruce… I can't kill myself. I'd lose you." He whispered.

Bruce bit his tongue, looking at the top of Tony's head with wide eyes. "What…?"

"I don't wanna leave you, Bruce," he was limp now, for the most part. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and you have no idea how happy I am that I met you in sixth grade. I would've killed myself already if it weren't for you."

Bruce shook his head. "You don't mean that. You're just drunk."

"I am drunk," Tony said quickly. "But I know what I'm saying. I probably won't when I wake up, but I do right now. I'm sorry, but if I hadn't also fallen head-over-heels in love with you, I would be considering suicide even more, now…"

"You- what? Okay…" Bruce sighed, hugging Tony closer. He'd deal with the _falling in love_ part of that sentence later. "I don't want you to depend on me with your life, though…"

"But you're the only good thing _in_ my life," Tony managed to get out once the tears started falling again. "I mean that. I can't help that I depend on you with my life."

"But…" Bruce let out a frustrated sigh. "Tony, I want you to at least _try_ to not depend on me like that."

"Maybe someday I will."

Bruce shook his head, pressing his face into Tony's hair. "I hope so."

**~*~*AVENGERS*~*~**

Tony awoke in his bed, all the lights off and…

A foot?

What the…

Tony shot straight up, causing a sharp pain to shoot through his head. He groaned and held his head, and kicked at the random foot he felt in his bed.

"Tony!" Bruce hissed, sitting up. The boy was kicking his foot and Bruce needed to calm him down. "Tony, it's me! It's Bruce."

Tony stopped when he heard Bruce's name, cocking his head and wincing from the action. "Bruce? What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Another sharp pain and he cringed, whimpering.

"Hey, c'mere…" Bruce said softly, reaching over and helping Tony lay down gently. He cradled Tony's head for a moment, massaging his temples to ease the pain. Tony's eyes fluttered shut again and he sighed, letting Bruce's fingers fix it.

"Hmm… What happened?" Tony mumbled.

Bruce hesitated. "You… Got very drunk." He winced, thinking back to it. Damn, how he'd wanted to continue what Tony had been doing to him…

"I did? Well, than explains the raging headache," he grimaced. "Mm, wait, a little harder right there…" he said, referring to Bruce's fingers on his temples. Bruce complied and put more pressure on them, watching as Tony relaxed a little bit more and let out a soft moan. That sound went straight to Bruce's gut, but not enough to make it noticeable. "Thank God you have good hands."

Bruce just chuckled and continued his ministrations, smiling a little.

"Bruce?" Tony spoke.

"Hm?"

"What exactly did I do while I was drunk?"

Bruce stopped his hands for a second before proceeding, a blush on his face that he hoped Tony couldn't see. "You… You cried. A lot. You told me about your dad."

"That's it?" Tony inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, how come you haven't thrown up?" Bruce said to change the subject. He was actually kind of wondering that.

"I don't know. I've got high tolerance?" he shrugged. "Now, tell me what else I did, Bruce."

The curly haired boy kept moving his hands, staring at Tony's hair. He couldn't tell Tony what he'd done. Tony would be mortified, and so would Bruce. But just thinking about what Tony had done made him a bit flustered, a light blush coloring his face. He bit his lip unconsciously and let out a very small groan, squeezing his eyes shut.

Of course, Tony saw this, and he furrowed his brow, wondering why Bruce was making those _immensely _attractive noises and faces. He stared at Bruce for a second, also wondering why it seemed so familiar. Like he'd seen him like this before. It couldn't have been at school; Bruce never hit on anyone. And here at home the only person was-

Oh.

_Oh._

Everything came rushing back into his mind; all the memories from last night and what he did and oh _god_ what he did to _Bruce_…

Tony yanked himself away from Bruce's fingers, eyes wide. His head was still pounding and now that Bruce's fingers were absent from his temples, it was even worse. "Bruce, I- I…"

Bruce's eyes were almost as wide as Tony's, hands shaking now. "Don't say anything. It wasn't your fault. You were drunk."

"But Bruce," Tony clutched the sides of his head. "Oh my God, oh my _God_, Bruce, I told you that I'm fucking in love with you! Unless you don't remember that," he said shakily. "If you don't remember that than of course I didn't tell you that."

"No, you told me that…" Bruce nodded, eyebrows raised. "You said a _lot_ of things… And did a lot of things."

Tony groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Holy fuck… This is… No. I can't believe I did that to you!"

Bruce sighed. "Neither can I, to be honest. But you still did it."

Tony shook his head violently, disregarding the intense pain growing there. "Shit, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Well, for starters, you're making your headache worse." Bruce smirked. He stood up and went to the bathroom to get some Ibuprofen, handing Tony two pills and a glass of water. "Take these right now, or I'll hate you forever."

"You probably already hate me!" Tony whimpered, taking the pills anyway. "How can you not?"

"Because you're my best friend, and the only thing I've got." Bruce said quietly. "It's done and over with now. Let's just pretend it never happened."

"Oh, you know that 'pretending it never happened' shit doesn't work. I'll feel awkward and guilty and… Agh, Bruce! I'm so fucking sorry." He mumbled as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Oh my god. Shut up. I forgive you, okay? Isn't that enough?" He wanted to tell Tony so fucking badly that he felt the same, but for some reason, he found that he was still too scared to.

"No. I practically tried to _rape_ you, Bruce." Tony said firmly, jaw set.

Bruce stayed quiet, his eyes downcast and breathing low. Tony blinked a few times. "You…" he started. "You didn't. Did you _like_ it?" He narrowed his eyes, shocked. Bruce hid his eyes underneath his curly brown hair, afraid to make eye contact. He didn't make any other moves except for that and still didn't speak a word.

"Oh my God," Tony deadpanned. "You _liked_ it. You did. Holy- You liked it. Bruce?"

Bruce finally decided to look up, desperately afraid. "I- I didn't… I don't know what you're talking about."

Tony rolled his eyes, his headache already going away. "You're an awful liar, you moron. I can't believe you _liked_ it!"

"I never said that!" Bruce snapped.

Tony withdrew a little. "I know. But it's written all over your adorable flustered face." He smirked.

"Okay, just a second ago, you were freaking out about the fact that you admitted you're in love with me. And now you're having fun with this? What the hell?" Bruce was beyond confused.

Tony leaned forward, smirk still in place. "Then how about this," he said. "Fuck you, Banner. Fuck you." He closed the distance between their mouths with a grin, kissing Bruce within an inch of his life. He _needed_ him.

Bruce needed Tony as much as Tony needed him, kissing back firmly. He was pushed onto his back as Tony straddled him, a low sound escaping from his throat. Tony let out a small groan in response and slid his tongue along Bruce's lower lip, then slipped it through his lips and caught the other boy's tongue with his own. Bruce fisted his hands in Tony's hair, drawing him even closer. He tasted like alcohol and Tony mixed together, and Bruce had never been so turned on. All the heat in his gut was killing him.

"Tony…" Bruce whimpered as Tony pulled away to press his lips to his neck.

"Hm?" Tony hummed, nibbling on the skin of Bruce's neck a bit.

"You're doing it to me again," Bruce breathed.

Tony chuckled, kissing the spot he'd been nibbling on. "I figured. Don't worry, I'll fix it." He reached up and kissed Bruce again, smiling. "Love you."

Bruce only had time to repeat those words back to him before Tony had his pants halfway down and Bruce's cock in his hand. He jerked it a few times, each time making Bruce's breath hitch. Once he was completely hard, Tony lowered his head and flicked his tongue across the head, causing Bruce to let out a groan that was almost embarrassing.

Another flick and Tony was taking Bruce in his mouth, bobbing his head and gripping the base of his cock. Bruce made a choked moaning sound, breathing now turned into panting. He spread his legs further and attempted to lift his head to no avail.

Tony's tongue swirled around the head of his cock every time he pulled up, sometimes taking the time to suck on it. But he kept delving his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and going as far down as he could go, which was pretty damn far. He groaned around his length, deep in his throat, just to light Bruce's nerves on fire. His own erection was growing, and he reached a hand down to unbuckle his belt and slipped his hand inside, pumping his cock. Another moan escaped his throat around Bruce, and he heard Bruce let out a whimper.

"T- Tony," Bruce gasped out, eyes rolling back in his head. He managed to lift his head this time and looked down only to see Tony's head bobbing between his legs. That was enough for him. He threw his head back, cried out, and came inside Tony's mouth, his back arching and hips lifting off the bed as Tony swallowed him.

He fell back, his body limp. Tony caught his breath and climbed up next to Bruce on the bed, and Bruce saw that he still hadn't finished himself off. Disregarding his own tiredness, he slipped his hand down Tony's boxers and stroked him, causing Tony to gasp and buck his hips against Bruce's hand. It only took about four strokes before Tony came, body shuddering and a loud groan leaving his throat.

Now that they were both tired and only had enough energy to press themselves against each other, they figured they could sleep. Tony could sleep off the rest of his remaining hangover, and Bruce could just, well, sleep. Tony tucked his head underneath Bruce's chin, arms wrapped around his waist. Bruce had an arm wrapped around Tony's shoulders and his face buried into the taller boy's hair, their legs intertwined.

After all that time not knowing… After all that time suffering because they didn't know how the other felt…

It was worth it to have waited this long.

**Okay, wow. That was… wow. First time writing smut that wasn't in a roleplay, obviously. It was probably horrible.**

**But I hope you all liked it :) **

**Remember the Three R's! Read, Review, and Recycle!**


End file.
